Niklaus Lawrence
Niklaus Lawrence is an immortal wizard residing in Gravity Falls. He is the brother of Avril Lawrence and the cousin of Matthew Lawrence. His roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Niklaus Mark Lawrence was born on March 23, to Elijah Lawrence, and Esther Lawrence. When Niklaus was only one years old, Elijah and Esther divorced, and Elijah remarried a woman named Rebekah. Niklaus did not like Rebekah, and he did not like his half-sister, Avril, either. However, as the years passed, Niklaus learned to live with her. When he was seven, his cousin, Matthew Lawrence, visited, and Niklaus did not care. On the contrary, Avril was extremely excited to see her cousin, and wanted to show him the woods she loved to play in. Niklaus was forced by his parents to join them. Sapiunt Cipher, the eldest of the dream demons, knew the day she'd been waiting for had come. Sapiunt led Matthew, Avril, and Niklaus into a section of the woods Avril had never been in before, and revealed the hiding spot of Book A. The three kids, out of curiosity, opened up the book and turned to a page on an immortality spell. Avril read this spell out loud, and inadvertently gifted all three of them with permanent immortality. Soon after, Elijah and Rebekah called for the three kids to come back, and Sapiunt led them back home. However, Niklaus took Book A with him, wondering about it. He spent most of his teens up until his thirties trying to uncover the mysteries of this book. When he was 15, he went back to those woods, and Sapiunt, not knowing what she was doing, gave him the chain of the Pyramind. He slowly became corrupted by it's magic as the years progressed. He never realized he was immortal until a forest fire burned down their entire town, and he and Avril were the only survivors, but both of them were greatly injured. To check if he and Avril were immortal, he stabbed himself, and Avril, but neither of them perished. Niklaus realized that it must've been the immortality spell Avril inadvertently placed upon them. He decided, due to his corruption, that he would use this power for his own good, instead of anyone else's. Avril tried to protest, but Niklaus didn't listen to his sister. Instead, he placed the Chain of the Pyramind around her neck, placing her into an eternal slumber. Niklaus was feared and hated by many for centuries, he did plenty of destruction to several people and several cities. Finally, B.L.I.S.S. decided he was out of control, and took the chain of the Pyramind away from him, as well as Book A. He wanted both back very badly, and using his powers, was able to finally track it down during 2013, when he learned Kyler Industria was the next keeper. He wants to find Kyler, to take the chain back, so he came to Gravity Falls, where he happily reunited with his sister. They moved in with Carrie Noell, in the Gravity Falls Forest. Niklaus hasn't told anyone about his plans yet, and hopes he can get what was "rightfully his". He became a member of The Royal Order of Holy Mackrel along with his sister, and he wants to use his power to manipulate other members to join him to find the Pyramind Chain. Early Life Before he became corrupted by the Chain of the Pyramind, Niklaus was always the one to solve mysteries. He never would've guessed he'd be the person he is now. Now, Niklaus is very selfish, manipulative, and ambitious. But nobody is able to guess that at first glance, which is how he gets away with backstabbing people easily. Appearance Niklaus has light brown hair, which is normally messed up, and whiskers. He has hazel eyes, which are very blurry. Alliances *Avril Lawrence (Sister) *Matthew Lawrence (Cousin) *Carrie Noell *Una Andris *Marcellus Vamos *Melody Richardson *Sophie Grey Enemies *Bill Cipher *Sapiunt Cipher *Ignis Cipher *Sopyh Cipher *Lyla Cipher *Everybody he has hurt. *The Chain Keeper Likes *The Chain of the Pyramind *Knowing the secrets of Gravity Falls *Getting his way *Being in charge *Making his own rules *Not listening to others *His immortality Dislikes *B.L.I.S.S. *Humans *Happiness *Sunshine *Flowers Powers/Abilities *Niklaus is a wizard. *Niklaus is immortal. *Niklaus is a member of The Royal Order of Holy Mackerel. *If the Chain of the Pyramind is on Niklaus' neck, he will fall into an eternal slumber until a dream demon breaks the incantation. *Niklaus is reckless. *Niklaus can perform magic. *Niklaus knows lots about magic. *Niklaus has been a huge threat for centuries. *'If you ever mess with Niklaus, you will get hurt.' Parents Esther Lawrence.png|Esther Lawrence, Niklaus' mother. Elijah Lawrence.jpg|Elijah Lawrence, Niklaus' father. Gallery Niklaus Lawrence.jpg Niklaus02.jpg Niklaus05.png Niklaus06.png Niklaus07.jpg Niklaus08.jpg Niklaus09.jpg Niklaus10.jpg Niklaus11.jpg Niklaus12.png Niklaus13.png Niklaus14.jpg Category:Adults Category:Monsters Category:Wizard Category:Immortal Category:Male Category:MermaidatHeart Category:Royal Order of Holy Mackerel Member Category:Gravity Falls Resident